Off to see the wizard
by the fat cats meow
Summary: Nessie gets to spend some time with her Aunt and Uncles and Emmett gets a new nickname!


**Hi this is my very first fanfic, of writing of anykind.. Please read and review.  
**

**A/N I do not own any of the characters or the books twilight.. **

I was so excited! Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were going to watch me this afternoon. We were going to play games, Aunt Rose was going to show me how to tune up Mommy's Ferrari and Uncle Emmett said that we could watch my favorite movie in the world! The Wizard of Oz.. He hasn't seen the movie since it came out in the theaters eons ago..

I knew that uncle Emmett could look mean and imposing to other people, but I knew otherwise.. He was such a teddy bear! I could always get my way with him!

My name is Renesemee Cullen, Nessie for short, I am an odd child. I am half vampire and half human and grow at super speed. I just celebrated my 3rd birthday a few weeks ago but I look and think like a 12 or 13 yr old.

Mom and Dad were going to go hunting and have a little "alone time" whatever that meant! I didn't care. I got to spend some special time with my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett and the rest of my family in the afternoon.

Uncle Emmett came down to the cottage to pick me up. I was eating human food for breakfast that mom cooked for me. I knew that I was going on a hunting trip with my best friend Jake tomorrow, so I didn't complain too much! "Hey Kiddo!" Uncle Emmett gave me a big hug. " Are you ready to go to the main house? Rose is getting ready to start on your Mom's car." Mom and Dad walked in and said their hellos and I am sure a list of do's and don'ts from my worry wart parents. I ran to change out of my pajamas and was soon back into the living room. I jumped into my Dad's arms and put a hand on each of my parent's cheeks. I shared with them my excitement of the day and how much love I felt for each of them. I kissed them on their marble like cheeks and told them that I would see them later tonight.

I ran and Jumped onto Uncle Emmett's back and covered his eyes and kissed his cheek! He turned his head around and gave me a big smile.. "Hold on tight Nessie" and he started running towards the house and bound over the river with a gentle leap and glided to a stop right inside the garage. Aunt Rose turned around and gave me a huge smile and held her arms out.. I jumped off Uncle Em's back and ran towards her she swept me off my feet and gave me a huge hug and kiss. She was always so loving towards me. "Well are you ready to learn how to tune up your Mom's car?" I just bobbed my head up and down. Aunt Rose opened the car door and popped the hood. " Ok Ness, just watch and don't be afraid to ask any questions. You might have to do this for yourself one day" a while later we had changed the brakes, oil, filters and changed or topped off all the fluids in the car. It was fun just to watch Aunt Rose. She loved what she was doing and to be able to spend time with her, she always made me feel special. Aunt Rose closed the hood of the Ferrari and turned to me. " I am going to clean up here and change and fix you some lunch. Why don't you go in and challenge Em to a game on the Wii while I finish up here" I smiled at her and bound into the living room where Uncle Emmett was watching a football game on the TV.

I crawled into his lap and looked into his eyes.. " Uncle Emmett? Do you love me?" He replied.. " Of course Butterfly you know that, what why would you even doubt that? " "Well" I dropped my head then took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.. " I know you are watching a football game and it's your favorite team but will you play Mario Kart with me on the Wii! Emmett let out a large booming laugh! "Anything for you kiddo" I gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek..

I don't think it's in Uncle Emmett's nature to let anyone beat him but I was wooping his behind . I turned around and he was concentrating so hard this his face was all scrunched up.. I heard Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice walk into the house and Uncle Jasper pulled me onto his lap and started teasing Em that his baby niece was kicking his can. After I beat Uncle Emmett for the 5th time in a row Aunt Rose called me into the kitchen to eat my lunch. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I handed my controller to Jasper and put my hand on his cheek to let him know not to let Uncle Em win.. I wanted to see him pout.. Jasper just smiled and nodded as I walked towards the kitchen. I heard Uncle Jasper bet him 10 bucks that He could beat him at this game.. Uncle Em was all about the bet!

After I ate lunch Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice sprinted me to Alice and Jasper's room to show me all the cute new clothes that Aunt Alice had been shopping for this morning in Seattle. I squealed with delight and ran and gave her a big hug " Thank you, Thank you! I love them all so much!" I could tell that Aunt Alice was pleased.. She wanted me to try on some and I spent the afternoon modeling for my Aunt's.

I was playing a game of sorry with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice at the dining room table and my Uncle's were still battling out who would win the Mario kart showdown! So far they were neck and neck! Grandma and Grandpa walked in from the garage. They had been looking at some at a new house for Grandma to start rebuilding.

My grandma barely looks like she could be my Mom let alone a grandma but I know that she is really over a hundred yrs old. She is the sweetest and most gentle grandma that anyone could have. Grandma pulled me into her lap and started kissing my cheek and tickling me. I put my hand on her cheek to show her how much I loved her and gave her a big hug. Grandpa just stood there looking over his family with a huge grin on his face. I jumped from Grandma's lap and gave him a huge bear hug and told him that I loved him so much.. His grin just got bigger and bigger while he patted my back! "aah Nessie, you make our lives complete! We all love you so much" I just beamed at him and gave him another hug.

Grandma looked at my uncles and told them it was time to watch the movie and this was their last game. They didn't argue and looked at Grandma and smiled.. Grandma busied herself from the kitchen and made me some popcorn while the guys were putting in the DVD. I was so excited. I snuggled up next to Uncle Em and was ready to watch my favorite movie the Wizard of Oz. I sat there enthralled and sang all the songs and could repeat back all the words that the characters were saying. I fell asleep on Uncles Emmett's lap and I could feel him pick me up and whisper to the others that he was going to go lay me down in Dad's old room.. I murmured in my sleep. Auntie Em! Auntie Em! There's no place like home.. everyone busted out laughing and I groggily rubbed my eyes and saw a look of utter disbelief in my uncles eyes.. he sat me down and looked me in the face. "What did you just call me?" I glanced around the room and could hear everyone laughing . I turned to him with concern in my eys. " I am sorry I don't know what I said. I am sorry if I offended you somehow." I looked at the others with fear and trepidation in my face. My Uncle Jazz came over and touched my back and I suddenly felt calm.. He turned me around and crouched down to look in my eyes.. " Nessie, everything is fine.. Please don't worry" He turned around and hit Emmett on the arm.. "Isn't that right Auntie Em!" Everyone started busting up laughing again and Emmett's laugh was the loudest.. " Ness, I guess your nickname came from the Loch Ness Monster,I guess I can live with the name Auntie Em!" I started giggling. That is how my Uncle Emmett became my Auntie Em!


End file.
